


If You Can't Be Good

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: "I accept every time I get in my car there is a 20% chance I could die, and I can live with it, but not 1% more." Or, James Hunt and Niki Lauda take different attitudes toward the risks of racing and toward life.





	If You Can't Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This video is essentially based on my dad's reaction to this movie, which was to boggle at how dangerous racing was. It features many car accidents, graphic depictions of injuries following car accidents, vomiting, and some quick cuts. If there's anything else you think ought to be mentioned in these notes, please don't hesitate to contact me about it.

"If You Can't Be Good" by Oysterband

[If You Can't Be Good](https://vimeo.com/186096138) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: be lucky

This video is also available at my tumblr [here](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/167395055520/if-you-cant-be-good-song-by-oysterband-a)


End file.
